


Malfoys don't need to study

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Sleepy Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: "Malfoys don't need to study," Draco Malfoy drawled as he settled his head on Hermione's lap. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Dramionesincethe5thyear!AU. Inspired by CaptBexx's 'Malfoys don't need to study' on deviantart.





	Malfoys don't need to study

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> What is this type of sorcery? TWO DRABBLES IN ONE DAY?  
> This is my make-up gift for not posting stuff online. Really short.  
> Sadly, I don't know how to write fluff.
> 
> ~Louise (copy and pasted from FFN)

"Malfoys don't have the need to study." Draco Malfoy, 16 years old, settled his head on Hermione's lap.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to study Draco. I've been studying three days straight!" Draco turned his head to look at Hermione.

"RELAX. Relax, 'Mione. I studied a month before this. YOU studied years before this. Relax." Draco reassured her. Hermione bit her lip as she stared long and hard at the books piled around her. "I'm sleepy." She admitted.

"Funny thing you say," He raised his eyebrows. "It's been three days! Of course you're sleepy." Hermione put the book on his head and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Now you study while I...sl...eep..."

Draco caught Hermione before she collapsed on the grass. He sat, his back on the tree while he positioned Hermione on him, holding the book in front of Hermione.

Looking at the book and at Hermione, he chose to do the right thing. He set the book down on the grass.

Hermione would kill him, but he would savor the moment until it lasted.

He draped his arms around Hermione, who was already giving off soft snores, and pulled her closer as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

And slept.

**Author's Note:**

> L: I'm sorry about the shortness! I swear next time I'll make it long, seriously long.  
> Also, is it fluffy? I have no idea really.
> 
> ~Marrione and Louise


End file.
